The Fanfiction Awards
by Slenderniece-Daughter of Nyx
Summary: Welcome to the 2013 Fan fictions awards! It's your host Slenderniece here! Vote for your favorite stories before time runs out. *Voting is over* Check to see the winners and see if your favorites won. After the awards are done, the after party will be held for the demigods. And not the mention hundreds of fan girls and fan boys around wanting to meet the seven. - Slenderniece
1. Chapter 1

***An girl about the age of 12 walks out. She's wearing a pewdiepie and pigga shirt and blue shorts. She has her hair in a bun with a flower crown***

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 2013 fanfiction awards for PJO authors. I'm your host Slenderniece,"

***The crowd in front of her roars with applause while she waves***

"I'm going to announce our categories." ***A screen behind her lights up***

"First up is**...*drumroll*** best Percabeth fan fiction. !" ***On screen a picture of Percy and Annabeth appear.***

"Our next category is best Jasper fan fiction!" ***The same thing as the first category except it's a picture of Jason and Piper.**

"Next is the best Jenya fan fiction," ***Well... you know what happens***

"We also have a category for Liper fan fiction!" "We also have Frazle!"

"And here's Rick Riodan's favorite pairing, Thalico!"

"Last but not least Tratie!"

"That's all the couples category. Next is the adventure category! There are 2 kinds of awards for adventure. One for adventures with no ocs. Two are for adventures with ocs."

"Now let's go some other categories...right after this break!"

***Picture fades away***

**Commercial break-**

"Welcome back everyone to the 2012 fan fiction awards! Let's continue on with categories. Our next category is school. This category is all about Pjo at Goode High School. The name of the school does not have to be Goode."

"So now we have an award for best Chaos stories. These are the type of stories in where a character goes to the dark side. Most of them are usually Percy."

"Now for the one shots. There are multiple genres for this one, including romance, friendship, humor, adventure, and hurt/comfort"

"And now for the best author categories! We have 5 awards for this. Best author in romance, best author in adventure, best author in humor, best author in hurt/comfort, and best Pjo author overall!" ***The crowd cheers at that category.***

"We also have a category for best Pjo character/oc. This means any official Pjo character in the book, hooking up with a oc."

"And what about best villains! Well, we got that catergory too!"

"And now is our last category." ***The lights go off except the stoplight on the host***

"Our last category is the best fan fiction story ever! It's doesn't matter what genre it's in. Just as long as it's your favorite!"

***The crowds roars with applause and cheers***

"Okay everyone, those were our categorys! Tune in next chapter to find out who won the awards. This is your host Slenderniece signing out!"

***The picture fades to black***

**Okay guys here are some rules for nominating **

**1. The stories you enter must not be rated M.**

**2. You can not nominate for yourself or your story**

**3. Nominate for who you think should get the award. Don't just go nominating for your friends, unless they're really good writers.**

**4. And last but not least, only nominate the story/ author once. You can not enter the same story/author for 2 categories.**

**You have until 8/8/13 to nominate. On 8/9/13 the next chapter will be uploaded and the nominees with be posted and then you guys can vote.**

**Pm or review to put in your nominations**

**Slenderniece out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Jason walks on stage***

***Fan girls start screaming***

"Hey! Quiet down! I'm only here because Slenderniece is...umm...sick?"

"What did you do to her?!" someone in the audience yells.

"Anyway thanks for review and pm the nominations in. Let's start."

***The screen behind Jason lights up and shows the nominations***

" Here are the nominations!"

***The screen shows the following***

**Percabeth fan fictions**

**Percy in Annabeth school by Catastrophic Finale**

**Zombie Apocalypse by Wisegirl210**

**The lifeguard and the Supermodel by NotAGuestAnymore**

**Jasper fan fictions**

**The Writing Desk by Andromeda-To-The-Demitria**

**Not your everyday Cinderella story by witchxvampirextribute**

**Just a Tourist by NotUrAvergeMusican**

**Jenya fan fictions**

**A reckless affection by Sweet Nature**

**Rising Storm by Hazelmallorn**

**Regina Maximum by nonvoxsedvotum**

**Liper fan fictions**

**Life at Wilderness School by Bookworm1756**

**Demigod Disabilities by Winter Jackson**

**A Kiss Goodnight by Tenebrae Erebus**

**Thalico fan fictions**

**Mutated Cells by Sea-Star's best Friend**

**A new beginning by V.I.D Vishii**

**Lost in your kiss by Greekfan13**

**Tratie fan fictions**

**Misplaced by Stormfire76**

**When Pigs Fly by BcozYou'reMyFriendSeaweedBrain**

**The Day of A New Tratie by Percabethanpuckabrinaforeves**

**Best author ever**

**Bookworm 1756**

**TailsDoll13**

**HAWTgeek**

**Anaklusmos14**

**Best villain**

**Drew**

**Octavian**

**Ethan**

**Luke**

**Best PJO fan fiction overall**

**The Ten by Percy Son of Neptune**

**Mount Olympus Dance Party by Bookworm 1756**

**Of Cuts and Pills by Cassie's neighbor**

"Those are our nominees guys! We did have to take out some categories because there were too many. So vote now and here is a special surprise just for you guys!"

***Leo runs on stage***

"Jason, the hydra got out of the cage," Leo says to him, not realizing the audience can hear him clearly.

**Everyone starts sceaming and panics.**

"Don't worry everyone! Hydra is the codename for Slenderniece."

"JASON AND LEO. PREPARE TO DIE!"

**Jason and Leo run off stage.**

**Slenderniece runs inside looking like she spent 2 months in the jungle.**

**Then she starts throwing knifes**

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm back. I did have to delete some catergories because there were way too many. **


	3. Chapter 3

***Slenderniece walks on to the stage. She's wearing a Hetalia shirt with jeans and combat boots.**

"Hello everyone!"

***Crowd burst with exciment***

"The results are in folks. But before we start let's welcome our special guest!"

***Butch, the son of Iris, wheels in a shuffling body bag tied on to a dolly***

"Let me out kidnapper! I will put you in a book and kill you!" the bag shouted.

"Let him out Butch," Slenderneice says.

**After Butch unzips the bag, Rick Riodan climbs out. He looks at Slenderniece. **"You!" he yells while pointing at her.

" Yes me. The girl who stalked you for 6 months and almost got the final draft of House of Hades. To bad I didn't notice that one of your children spotted me. I already knew where the safe was and the password."

"I thought you were in jail,"

"My friend is a charmspeaker, Rick. Remember? She was the one who got the password out of you,"

"Gods, you're crazy!" he shouted.

"Butch, gag him!"

***Butch gags Rick***

"Okay everyone now let's heard the results!"

**(A.N. I'm going to write this part more different than how I wrote the other chapter)**

**Percabeth Fan fiction:**

**The lifeguard and the supermodel**

**Jasper fan fiction:**

**The Writing Desk by Andromeda-To-The-Demitria**

**Jenya fan fictions**

**A reckless affection by Sweet Nature**

**Liper fan fictions**

**Life at Wilderness School by Bookworm1756**

**Thalico fan fictions**

**Mutated Cells by Sea-Star's best Friend**

**Tratie fan fictions**

**The Day of A New Tratie by Percabethanpuckabrinaforeves**

**Best author ever**

**Bookworm 1756**

**Anaklusmos14**

**Best villain**

**Drew**

**Best PJO fan fiction overall**

**The Ten by Percy Son of Neptune**

"Okay guys those are the winners! There was a tie for best author by the way."

***Jason runs on stage with Leo in tow. Both are covered in monster dust***

***Slenderniece looks at them and yells***

"Did you kill the grand finale!"

"Ummm..." both of them say.

"Now what's going to be the-... I know what's going to be the new grand finale. Hehehehe"

***Jason and Leo tries to run away but Butch grabs them***

"It took Slenderniece and I weeks to track and capture that Chimera. Now you're going to pay!" Butch said.

***Jason and Leo gulp***

**After the crowd watches Butch and Slenderniece give Jason and Leo haircuts...**

"Well that's it folks! Thank you for reading and voting! See you next year!"

***Screen turns to black***

"Mommy," the six year old boy watching the tv says.

"Yes?"

"Can we watch it again next year?"

"Sure,"

**Author note time!**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School started and I had writer's block. Bummer. But anyway this story is not complete! The next chapter will be the after party. Many celebrities will be there! Don't worry! Miley and Justin are ban! No twerking or people peeing in a janitor bucket. *Shudders* And next year I'll post an author telling when the 2014 awards come out! Bye!**

**-Slenderniece**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Annabeth was sitting on her bunk on her laptop. It was a peaceful Sunday. "ANNABETH!" Ruined so quickly.

Annabeth sighed. She walked outside where the yelling came from. Nobody was there...just a elegant envelope. It was addressed to her. She cautiously opened it and was ready for the worst. Inside was just a letter and a gray mask. _"What in the..."_ Annabeth thought. She just shook her head and walked inside. She read the letter.

_To Miss Chase:_

_You have been invited to the 2013 Fan fiction Awards After party_

_Hosted by:_

_Slenderniece-Daughter of Nyx _

_Shyfox9-Daughter of Athena_

_Meowliss10128-Daughter of Ares_

_TheQueenoftheMustaches-Daughter of Apollo_

_Please wear the mask and try not to reveal who you are before, during, or after the after party._

_The after party will take place in the basement of John Muir's home, located in Martinez, CA at 7 o'clock to 11 o'clock_

_At 6:45 meet at the big house (For the greek campers) or next to the princable (For the roman campers)_

_Please no weapons (exceptions for those that can not get rid of it)_

_We hope you come and enjoy yourselfs._

_From,_

_The producers of the fanfiction awards_

"Hey wise girl," I hadn't relized Percy had walked in.

"Hey. So did you want to go to the afterparty?"

"Yeah. I think it will great,"

"Hopefully..."

***Line break made out of excited fan girls and boys waiting for House of Hades* ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

Slenderniece's P.O.V.

"OH MY GODS! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" I turned around to see what Mustache was yelling about.

Justin Bieber was standing by the snacks eating gummy worms.

"Butch! What is she doing here?!"

Justin looked at me and asked, " She?"

Butch came running in. "Sorry. She starting singing and I passed out due to her horrible singing."

Justin repeated, "She?"

"Knock him out, throw him in a body bag, and put the bag in Canada. Also put a note saying "Dear Canada, Thanks for the gift, but we hate it and are returning it. Good luck. from America"

"Done," Butch walked to Justin and punched his forehead. He collapsed onto the floor and there was spilt blood.

Butch dragged the body away and went out the back door.

I pulled out the walkie talkie I had clipped onto my belt. "We need someone from the cleaning crew to clean up some blood. And please, try to collect as much as possible into a bag. It belongs to Justin Bieber, so when can sell it to pay off the fee for the live performances."

**Apollo's P.O.V**.

"Invitation for Apollo!" Hermes yelled out. It's been a while since I got invited to a party.

I took the letter from Hermes and tore it open.

I was asked to be the DJ for the fan fiction awards after party. I saw the show on TV and it was cool. I liked it when Rick came out.

Also in the envolple was a gold colored mask with blue swirls. _"Cool. A masquerade after party. And one of my daughters is the producer and party host. Now, when did that happen?"_

Apollo just shrugged and went to his closet to find a suit.

After that he just made a playlist of the songs he needed.

Done! All in 2 minutes.

***Hi! I'm a line break! Just ignore me like everyone else does... :(* -**

**Queen of the mustaches P.O.V.**

" Where is Panic! At the disco!" I yelled. Slenderniece and Meowliss wanted to get that band to perform for the after party. Thanks the gods they're demigods too. All sons of Demeter. I know right? Not what you expect sons of Demeter to be.

"We're here!" Panic! At the Disco finally came in through the doors with their equipment.

"Finally! Slender and Meow have been waiting. They love your songs and you were suppose to be here half an hour ago!"

"Sorry," one of the guys said. "We had to knock out the tour guides out."

"You were in New York! Why didn't you just take the portal which leads into the basement where the tours guides could not see you!'

These guys were really getting on my nerves.

"Oh my gods! They're here!" Meowliss came running and franticly starting asking them questions and stuff.

I walked away not wanting to hear Meowliss fan girling and then Slenderniece came and started squealing.

Gods, they have high pitched voices.

***LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LIE BREAK LINE BREAK**

**Reyna's P.O.V**

It was 6:45 and there were a lot of campers dressed up in front of the principle.

There was going to be a portal in to the side leading to the party.

I wore a purple dress and a gold wreath. And of course my praetor cloak. Jason and I are both wearing them.

Not the dress part. That would be weird. Anyway enough of my weirdness.

Now if you excuse me, I have a basement to attend to...wow, I sound way too formal for thinking.

***"Hi! I'm a Mary Sue line break! I like lollypops, unicorns, makeup, candy, clothes-"* *Shoots line break***

**Shyfox9's P.O.V.**

" I'm going to Camp Jupiter to get the portal set up," I said into the walkie talkie.

"Okay. And make sure people are wearing masks and have no weapons." said Meowliss.

"I'll go to Camp Half Blood and do the same thing," Mustache said.

"I'll be the person the check off names," said Slenderniece.

"I'll kick out anyone who doesn't belong here." Meowliss said.

"After everyone comes, we go inside and make sure nothing horrible happens." Slenderniece said.

"Wait...what are we wearing?" asked Mustache.

"Styx! We forgot about that!" I said.

_To be continued..._

**Will the producers find an outfit they would wear in half an hour?**

**Will there be a party crasher?**

**Will there be other fan fiction authors there?**

**Will the blood from Justin Bieber be enough to cover the price of the bands?**

**And finally,...WILL THERE BE CAKE!?**

**Hey guys! It's Slenderniece again! Sorry for the super long update, but it's up now! **

**1.*deep breath* HOUSE OF HADES COMES OUT IN 2 DAYS! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

**This book is like gorgon blood. I could be great or it could kill me.**

**2. On Oct. 8th is going to be national Percy Jackson Day! To celebrate, draw a trident on your arm. If you have an camp shirt or necklace, wear it!**

**3. (This is on my profile btw )Spoiler alert! If you want to know what the title for the last book in the HOO series, go on my profile and look. I am not putting it on here because some people might get mad at me.**

** you have a Facebook, I want you to check out this page. it's called House of Hades. They have like 8,500 likes. But they do give a spoiler alert on the last book title. And when you know the title, you can check out their other page *** ***** ** *******. It's the page for the last book.**

**Well, that's it! Bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time on ****_The After party..._**

**_ Nobody was there...just a elegant envelope. It was addressed to her. She cautiously opened it and was ready for the worst. Inside was just a letter and a gray mask. __"What in the..."_ Annabeth thought. She just shook her head and walked inside. She read the letter.**

_** "Knock him out, throw him in a body bag, and put the bag in Canada. Also put a note saying "Dear Canada, Thanks for the gift, but we hate it and are returning **__**it. Good luck. from America"**__**"Done," Butch walked to Justin and punched his forehead. He collapsed onto the floor and there was spilt blood.**_

**"Invitation**_** for Apollo!" Hermes yelled out. It's been a while since I got invited to a party.**_

**"Wait...what are we wearing?" asked Mustache.**

**"Styx! We forgot about that!" I said.**

**30 minutes later...**

**Queen of the mustache's POV**

"Campers please stay in an orderly fashion!" I said.

Everybody was talking in front of the portal set up by the children of Hecate. They were all dressed up in dresses, suits, a couple tuxedos, and all wearing custom made masks. I hope nobody throws them away because I had to make half of them for both camps, and I missed the My Little Pony marathon...if you're wondering how old I am, I'm 10. Just in case you thought I was 12 like the other 3.

Everyone was getting on my nerves. They weren't listening to me, they were out of order, and THEY HAD WEAPINS WITH THEM! In the invontation, it specially said, _no weapons unless you can't get rid of them. _Something like that.

" EVERYONE QUIET!" They became quiet. "PUT YOUR WEAPONS BACK IN YOUR CABINS AND THEN COME BACK AND STAND IN A STRAIGHT LINE AND SHUT UP!"

More than half the campers ran off to put back their swords, dagger, spears, etc. The rest stayed quiet and moved up. "Okay, lets start letting you guys in," I said with a smile. "If you are 10 and under come to the front of the line. About 15 kids came up...and Leo.

"Back,"

"Why?" he said in a whiney voice.

I transformed my necklace into bow n' arrow form.

He got the message.

It was weird walking through the portal. It was a purple and green tunnel that seemed to rotate but it didn't.

"Cooooooool," the first group said.

**Line break of crying fan girls and fan boys not having the House of Hades :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'(**

**At camp Jupiter...**

**Shy fox's POV**

Everything was perfect. No weapons, everyone was quiet, and in a straight line. It was time to let people in through the tunnels. "Everyone in the first and second cohort go through first." I said to the line. Not to many people came to the front of the line. "Next is 3rd cohort and ages 10 and under for the 4th cohort." There were more people coming through now.

"Shyfox! Stop sending people so quickly!" Slenderniece yelled from through the portal. "Sorry!"

A couple minutes later, Slenderniece yelled back again. "Okay, bring in the next group and keep it small!"

I turned to the line of people. "The rest of the fourth cohort come to the front of the line. There was more people than I thought. "Okay, change of mine. Everyone over 15, go on," About 1/3 of the group went through.

And this went on until, they were all gone. I turned around to go into the portal but someone called out. "Wait!" Juliet came running towards me. "*gasp* Sorry I'm late, but there are some crazy kids hanging out by the villa's vandalizing everything!"

"You go through the portal and tell the others I'll be late. Some idiots are going to get their butts kicked."

**Boring Line Breaks ...**

**Slenderniece's POV**

Shy came in 10 minutes after Juliet. She had three kids being dragged by their ears. "These three idiots though they could get away with spray painting the houses, but we got the ears of a hawk...and Juliet,"

"Let's publicly humiliate them for punishment!" "Yay!" "NOOO!" the kids yelled.

"Get Nyssa. We'll need her to build a box of shame for this maggots," Shy sneered.

I took out my walkie talkie and said into in" Nyssa we need a see through, unbreakable, holographic box to fit three teenagers. Put it a visible place for everyone to see. Thank you"

"Aren't we so evil?" I said to Shy fox.

"Totally," she said while we high-fived each other.

**At the party (finally!)**

**Nobody's POV**

Everyone was elegantly dressed. Masks, dresses, suits. There were some exceptions though *cough* Meowliss and the hunters *cough*. It was simply amazing. The walls were decorated with steamers and there were strobe lights flashing all over the place. The music choices were great. The DJ had really outdone himself. The demigods wondered who this mysterious person could be. Meowliss walked inside and took a look at the DJ. "Oh gods..." Oh gods indeed Meowliss...oh gods indeed.

**Apollo's POV**

Trapped. I am freaking locked in my house and I can't get out! I'm missing the party! I'm going to be the most hated god! Oh me, oh me, oh me. Somebody put a strong magical barrier around my house. I need help... of course! Hecate! She'll help me. Let's hope Iris messaging works. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please show me Hecate!" A couple seconds went by. "_ We're terribly sorry customer, but service in your region has been cut off due a magical barrier. Try again later after the 2013 fan fictions awards after party is over." _It was tricked. Hecate must have put the barrier and Iris must have disconnected the Iris messages. I knew I shouldn't have decorated Hecate's house like Hogwarts and throw skittles at Iris.

**Author's Note**

***gasp* that wasn't Apollo being the DJ. Who could this mysterious person? **

**How does Meowliss know her or him?**

**What will happen at the party? You know, besides absolute chaos, because we all know it's going to happen.**

**Guess what?! I got house of hades! Well technically I borrowed it from a friend but I read it! Don't worry, I won't put any spoilers in my stories until January. I'm sure by that time you guys would have read it. **

**And guess what again? I'm making a new story! It going to be a series of one shots about Slenderniece in the mortal world while the events in the PJO and HOO series are happening. She does know about what's happening. **

**So check it out! **

**Well that's it. See you guys next chapter! **

**Also go on my profile page to find the links to Slenderniece's, Shyfox's, Meowliss's, and Queen of the mustaches outfit!**

**GOODNIGHT PJO FANDOM!**

**-Slenderniece daughter of Nyx**


End file.
